L'art de voir l'invisible
by sangdelicorne
Summary: "Il faut croire que j'ai mûri. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cet été à son parcours et à celui des enfants de mangemorts endoctrinés dès leur jeune âge. Ils ont droit à une deuxième chance." Que se passe-t-il quand Harry décide que son ennemi n'en est plus un ?


_**Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling. **_

.

Texte écrit en réponse à un défi organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions...

**Vous le trouverez à cette adresse : fanfiction net/myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/**

Un OS devait être rédigé répondant aux conditions suivantes :

Fandom : Harry Potter

persos principaux : Draco et Harry

atmosphère : rapprochement des maisons à Poudlard avec respect des tomes de JKR...

OS long ou fiction courte (5000 mots minimum) sur les rapports entre ces deux personnages : inimitié, indifférence, amitié ou amour.

Narrateur : un objet! peu importe à qui il appartient...

Si vous choisissez un slash : pas de lemon.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**L'art de voir l'invisible.**

.

.

.

.

Il me pose sur la table de nuit et de suite le froid m'envahit, je ne fais plus partie de lui. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'être ses yeux. Ils disent qu'il est mieux sans moi, ils l'appellent le binoclard, mais je le protège et l'aide à mieux voir. Je le connais et je l'aime. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement aux petits soins avec moi, son amie Hermione m'avait réparée tant de fois qu'il a appris le sort pour le faire lui même. Sans moi, il est dans le brouillard et pourrait confondre son meilleur ami avec son pire ennemi, ce qui est pourtant difficile car il n'y a pas plus différents que ces deux-là. Je me suis d'ailleurs fait la remarque qu'il suit de plus en plus souvent des yeux l'un des deux.

Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui! En sixième, il ne le quittait pas du regard, le traquait sur la carte des maraudeurs... Dès qu'il sortait le parchemin de sous son lit je savais que j'allais avoir du travail une bonne partie de la nuit. Il le repérait et le guettait. Parfois nous allions errer dans les couloirs, surtout ceux du septième étage, mais jamais nous ne l'avons aperçu.

Puis il y a eu ce combat dans les toilettes des filles. Je l'ai senti sursauter quand il l'a vu. Il m'a remise en place d'une main nerveuse comme si il ne voulait pas admettre que là, devant lui, son ennemi pleurait. Puis celui-ci l'a aperçu et toute l'horreur de sa position lui est apparue. En face, Harry grâce à moi, a pu voir le chagrin, la gêne, la haine, la colère se peindre tour à tour sur le visage pâle du serpentard et quand le sort a jailli de la baguette de bois d'aubépine il était prêt.

Ils ont enchaîné les sortilèges et lorsque son ennemi est tombé sur le sol, la poitrine déchirée par le sectumsempra, je lui ai montré en détails le sang qui coulait, la peur dans son regard et j'ai senti mes bords se mouiller au passage de ses larmes qui coulaient. Ce jour là, j'ai appris que les humains ne voient pas uniquement avec leurs yeux même si ils ont sur le nez une paire de lunettes.

Puis il y a eu ce jour, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'étais plutôt mal mise à cheval sur son nez mais malgré cela il a tout vu, malheureusement, et une fois de plus j'ai été mouillée.

Après nous avons affronté le feudeymon ensemble, je l'ai bien protégé et lui a sauvé son ennemi cramponné à sa taille de toutes ses forces parce qu'il avait peur... mais qui ne l'aurait pas eu?

Puis cet été, pour la première fois, il a vu la mer, la mer bleue pas celle qu'il avait affrontée avec les Dursley pour fuir les lettres de Poudlard, ni celle devant le rocher avec la caverne des inferi... l'autre, celle d'un bleu transparent, miroitante d'argent au soleil couchant, celle avec une belle plage de sable blond, fin, chaud... Ils y ont été ensemble ses amis Ron, Hermione et lui. Ils y sont resté dix jours... et pendant tout ce temps son regard s'est tourné le plus souvent possible vers le large, ne se rassasiant jamais de sa vue... Il faut dire qu'à certains moments il était gêné de le tourner vers ses amis qui se câlinaient sans vergogne.

Enfin, il y a eu la rentrée, celle qu'ils n'attendaient plus, celle qui leur était accordée pour passer leurs ASPIC que Voldemort avait sabotés avec sa guerre stupide pour continuer leurs études ou leur permettre d'entrer dans la vie active. Dès qu'il a vu les tours de Poudlard, je l'ai entendu soupirer d'aise. Dès qu'il est entré, il l'a cherché du regard mais il n'était pas là. Pendant une semaine, il a été d'une humeur massacrante sans cause apparente. Bien vite, même ses amis l'ont laissé se calmer seul dans son coin. Et puis un jour, en entrant dans la grande salle pour prendre son petite déjeuner, son attente fut récompensée, il l'a vu et je lui ai détaillé tous les changements qui étaient intervenus en lui. En fait, ils avaient, dans cette guerre, évolué tous les deux.

L'autre était toujours fier mais n'avait plus cette morgue insupportable qui est l'apanage des Malefoy, ses yeux étaient pleins d'interrogations, il les leva et regarda sans haine celui envers qui il avait une dette de vie. Il était seul et ça aussi c'était inhabituel, il se tenait au bout de la table des serpentard sans approcher ceux-ci. La vie a repris à la fois pareille, à la fois différente. Rythmée par les heures de cours, les heures d'études, les heures des repas et le couvre-feu.

Le prince serpentard avait refusé l'insigne de préfet en chef et les gryffondor ne se privaient pas de le railler, tentant de l'humilier en disant qu'il avait peur que les autres ne veuillent plus le suivre. Il ne répondait rien et se retranchait dans un silence têtu. Harry ne participait jamais plus aux moqueries. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait adressé la parole à son ancien ennemi, car là était bien le changement, il ne le considérait plus comme un adversaire, juste comme quelqu'un qui était né du mauvais côté et qui avait essayé de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Une fois de plus Lucius Malefoy était enfermé à Azkaban et cette fois Narcissa y était incarcérée aussi. Le fils gâté par sa famille ne recevait plus de hibou le matin lui apportant ses friandises préférées, il ne recevait plus de courrier du tout. Ses biens pour le moment étaient sous séquestre en attendant le procès de ses parents. Il avait passé les deux mois d'été chez un lointain cousin à la campagne dépendant de sa largesse mais ça nul ne le savait.

Lui avait fait ce que l'on attendait de lui, il avait tué le mage noir. Il avait reçu la Croix du Mérite Sorcier et avait été remercié par le ministère puis avait été bien vite oublié. C'est gênant un héros quand il n'est pas favorable au pouvoir en place. Il aurait pu tout demander et ne l'avait pas fait! Il ne voulait rien! Pourtant ce jour là tout changea avec l'arrivée du courrier. Quand Hermione eut fini la Gazette du Sorcier il s'en saisit. La rumeur qu'il entendait et qui faisait se tourner les têtes railleuses vers Draco ne lui plaisait pas, il ajusta mes branches sur ses oreilles et ensemble nous lûmes. Le procès de Narcissa Malefoy avait lieu le matin même et la sentence la plus probable était la mort. Il ne finit pas son petit déjeuner, il se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie en lançant un coup d'œil vers le jeune Malefoy plus pâle encore que d'habitude mais imperturbable.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après un passage obligé par le bureau du professeur Mac Gonagall, devenue directrice, je me suis maculée de suie pendant le trajet par le réseau de la poudre de cheminette avant d'atterrir dans l'atrium du Magenmagot. Il me nettoya et me remit sur son nez, se dirigea vers l'huissier qui enregistra sa baguette puis un des douze ascenseurs nous mena au niveau 10.

Nous avons revu la salle numéro dix où il avait été jugé quelques années auparavant pour utilisation abusive de la magie avant dix sept ans. Comme ce jour là les cinquante représentants du Magemagot ou Haute Cour de la Justice Magique étaient là, au complet. Mais cette fois, présidant les débats, entourée de deux autres interrogateurs, une petite femme ronde vêtue de rose minaudait de façon grotesque, en prenant des airs de petite fille, Dolorès Ombrage. Il était risible de voir que celle qui considérait comme inférieurs les hybrides, les lycanthropes et autres créatures magiques allait requérir la condamnation de mangemorts dont elle n'était pas loin de partager les convictions. Il ne pouvait que se rappeler sa façon de diriger Poudlard bafouant la moindre liberté. Instinctivement, il passa les doigts sur le dos de la main qui portait depuis cinquième année la cicatrice de la phrase gravée retenue après retenue par la plume très spéciale d'Ombrage.

Toujours aussi fière, bien qu'amaigrie, marquée par la fatigue et la vie à Azkaban, Narcissa, tenant à peine debout, fut amenée par des aurors. Dolorès Ombrage lut l'acte d'accusation. Malgré l'absence de la marque, elle était poursuivie pour avoir été une mangemort, avoir tué, torturé sorciers et moldus pour apporter le pouvoir au seigneur des ténèbres. Le Ministère de la Justice magique était pressé de faire oublier son incompétence et de faire des exemples. Le crapaud rose regarda les juges attendant de leur part une sentence rapide. Il n'y avait pas de défense.

C'est à ce moment que je l'ai senti se raidir et rassembler son courage. Il se leva et demanda la parole. Nul n'osa la refuser à l'…lu même pas Ombrage. Il raconta le rôle de Narcissa mentant au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le préserver lui le Survivant lui permettant ainsi de tuer le mage noir et de libérer le monde sorcier changeant par son acte le cours de l'histoire. Il précisa que bien que sur place aucun membre de la famille Malefoy n'avait combattu dans le camp de Voldemort lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il demanda à ce que l'accusée soit relaxée et à ce que ses biens lui soient rendus.

Aucun des représentants du Magenmagot ne l'avait interrompu. Personne ne lui posa de question. Le Survivant, le Sauveur réclamait pour salaire la vie de cette femme qui l'avait sauvé, tout le monde l'avait compris. L'acquittement de Narcissa Malefoy fut prononcé et les possessions familiales lui furent remises jusqu'à la dernière mornille.

Après être sorti de la salle d'audience sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, il m'essuya d'un geste nerveux alors que je n'en avais pas besoin. Il était embarrassé, je le sentais. Je le connais tellement. Je retrouvai ma place et il put se diriger vers le service administratif du Magenmagot. Nous attendîmes plus d'une heure avant que la levée d'écrou soit établie. Lorsque Narcissa Malefoy le vit devant elle, elle eut un faible sourire, elle n'avait pas l'air étonnée. Je sus à ce moment que de grandes choses allaient se dire et j'écoutais attentivement.

- Je savais vous revoir, monsieur Potter. Votre esprit chevaleresque ne pouvait laisser une femme en détresse, même la femme de Lucius Malefoy, bras droit déchu de Voldemort et votre ennemi.

- Je ne le pouvais en effet. Je vais vous ramener, vous tenez à peine debout, je vous laisserai aux mains de vos elfes de maison.

- Je vous en remercie. Mon fils sait-il que vous êtes là?

- Non.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Aussi bien que possible dans les circonstances actuelles, enfin, je le suppose.

- Vous le supposez? fit la mère d'un ton un peu sec.

- Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, fit-il embarrassé.

- Le mage noir n'est plus, j'avais pensé que ça faciliterait le rapprochement des maisons que prônait tant votre mentor.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que si vous, Le Sauveur, ne faites pas le premier pas, personne ne le fera?

- Vous savez que votre fils est dans une situation difficile et cherchez à l'en sortir.

- Chez les Sang-Pur aussi, les mères aiment leurs enfants.

- Je le sais. Quand vous avez menti à Voldemort, c'était pour le revoir, pour le sauver, lui, votre fils.

- En effet, si il n'est pas tel que des Malefoy l'espéraient, nous l'aimons.

- Même si il est fier et parfois orgueilleux, malefoyen jusqu'au bout des ongles, il est loin d'être réellement ce qu'il montre aux autres, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de montrer réellement ce qu'il valait. Il ne sera jamais un second Lucius Malefoy, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute! l'entendis-je railler. En quoi donc ne vous convient-il pas?

- C'est son secret. Je constate avec surprise que vous l'appréciez beaucoup plus que je ne le soupçonnais. Si vos rapports évoluent peut-être vous le confiera-t-il un jour. Pouvons-nous y aller, Monsieur Potter? Je suis lasse et affamée.

Il l'aida à transplaner, l'amena au manoir Malefoy, accepta une tasse de thé par politesse avant de prendre congé, fuyant les yeux perspicaces de son hôtesse comme si une fois de plus il avait le feudeymon aux trousses. Nous étions de retour à Poudlard pour le déjeuner. Plusieurs fois il contempla la chaise vide du serpentard. Provoqué par les gryffondor qui se moquaient de la situation de sa mère, il avait cette fois répliqué et depuis il est à l'infirmerie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et donc, maintenant, je suis posée sur la table de nuit, je l'ai perçu nerveux toute la soirée et ça ne s'améliore pas! je le sens hésitant mais j'ignore pourquoi. Ah! le voilà qui se lève, fouille en-dessous du lit et en tire la fameuse carte des maraudeurs. Il me reprend, m'ajuste sur ses oreilles et regarde. Quoi? je ne sais. Le chemin vers le domaine de Madame Pomfresh je crois... Je l'entends marmonner que non il n'ira pas, que non c'est à lui à faire le pas suivant. Je suis de nouveau sur le bois lustré de la table de nuit.

Comme tous les matins, nous nous réveillons ensemble, je suis la première chose qu'il cherche à tâtons.

- Par Merlin Harry! lève-toi! Nous allons être en retard!

Ça c'est l'appel discret et habituel de son meilleur ami, toujours pressé de descendre à la grande salle pour manger.

- Ah! enfin les garçons!

Et ça c'est l'exclamation journalière de sa meilleure amie. Ils ont tous les deux des réveils très originaux et variés...

Le silence règne encore dans la grande-salle mais bientôt en quelques minutes c'est le brouhaha. Les hiboux entrent avec le courrier matinal et comme tous les matins déposent les quotidiens devant leurs abonnés. Bientôt j'entends des chuchotements, je vois des regards de moins en moins discrets se tourner vers lui. Il m'ajuste sur son nez, tortille ma branche droite, je sais quand il a ce tic qu'il est nerveux, pourtant il ne le montre pas et continue à manger.

- Harry? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit? fait son amie un reproche dans la voix.

- Parce que tu m'en aurais dissuadé et il fallait que je le fasse.

- Pour elle ou pour Malefoy?

Je le sens sursauter légèrement, son amie Granger a toujours été clairvoyante.

- Pour les deux, admet-il.

- Tu es fou! tu étais le premier à le traiter de mangemort. s'exclame avec indignation son rouquin d'ami.

- Il faut croire que j'ai changé, que j'ai mûri. Je ne vois plus les choses de la même façon et ça ne date pas d'hier. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cet été à son parcours et à celui des enfants de mangemorts endoctrinés dès leur plus jeune âge. Ils ont droit à une deuxième chance.

- Si tu crois que je vais faire ami-ami avec eux après la mort de Fred, tu te trompes!

- Tu feras ce que te dicte ta conscience, Ron, et moi je ferai selon la mienne.

Deux jours passent lentement. Et ce matin, assis devant son petit déjeuner, il m'a nettoyée déjà deux fois avec un coin de son tee-shirt. Enfin, Draco fait son entrée dans la grande salle et s'assied à sa place habituelle. Je le sens se détendre. Les hiboux arrivent. Le grand duc des Malefoy se pose à la table des serpentard avec une lettre et un petit colis à la patte que prend le blond et repart. Elle doit aller bien puisqu'elle a repris ses habitudes. C'est la fin du repas et un silence se fait. Il tripote ma branche droite, il est très nerveux car de sa démarche fière et aristocratique, le serpent s'approche de nous et d'une voix traînante dit un seul mot.

- Merci. fait-il en lui tendant une enveloppe scellée.

- De rien Draco. lui dit-il en employant pour la première fois son prénom. Je n'ai fait que rétablir la vérité. Si ta mère n'avait pas menti à Voldemort pour me sauver, nous serions tous sous sa domination aujourd'hui. Nous lui devons beaucoup! achève-t-il d'une voix ferme et douce assez haut pour que tous l'entendent.

Et là après avoir pris et posé le parchemin, il fait un geste incroyable, il tend la main et attend le pas suivant. Si l'autre décide de se venger du refus qu'il a subi en première année, ce sera maintenant. Il est inconscient de prendre ce risque, dans deux secondes il sera peut-être la risée de tous... mais une main saisit la sienne et la serre. Avec la poignée de main, il y a le regard qui va avec et qu'ils échangent, reniant un vécu de sept années d'intolérance. Ses deux amis semblent tétanisés par ce qu'ils voient.

Les jours passent, rien n'a changé si ce n'est le discret signe de tête qu'échangent les figures de proue des maisons rouge et or, vert et argent chaque matin. Du côté Gryffondor, un calme policé suit la première contestation venue de Seamus. Harry l'a juste toisé d'un regard tel qu'il n'a plus osé dire quoi que ce soit! et croyez-moi en regards, je m'y connais! Du côté Serpentard, certains élèves se rapprochent de leur prince qui prend, jour après jour, un ascendant différent sur eux dû uniquement à son charisme et à sa nouvelle sérénité.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Aujourd'hui c'est la veille de Noël et Poudlard est presque désert. Ne restent là que peu d'élèves. Hermione et Ron sont partis ce matin au terrier pour la durée des vacances. Bien qu'invité, il a refusé de les suivre, il en assez de les regarder se bécoter, et même si il adore Molly et Arthur, il n'est pas d'humeur cette année à passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans une famille qui n'est pas la sienne. Il a le regard plongé dans le parc de Poudlard et je sens des larmes glisser lentement sur mes arrondis. Longtemps il rêve ainsi oscillant entre l'espoir et le découragement. Après un dernier soupir, par fierté, il s'habille plus soigneusement que d'habitude d'un pantalon noir à pinces, d'une chemise en soie verte assortie à ses yeux, d'une veste noire en alpaga, tenue moldue pour une soirée de réveillon sorcier, étrange choix que je ne peux que constater sans pouvoir le contester. Après m'avoir posée sur le rebord du lavabo, il tente de discipliner ses cheveux qui sont plus têtus que lui, il me réajuste sur son nez avec un soupir mécontent.

Nous entrons dans la grande-salle. La disposition des tables a été modifiée et, pour ce réveillon, une table unique réunit professeurs et élèves. Ils restent deux places libres une en face du professeur Slughorn, entre un jeune poufsouffle de première année et une serdaigle qui semble s'être aperçue depuis la rentrée que le Survivant était devenu un jeune homme d'apparence plutôt agréable, au corps mince et souple, et qui lui a fait quelques avances peu discrètes depuis la rentrée, l'autre en face de Madame Chourave et entre Draco et Luna. Draco? mais que diable fait-il là? Pourquoi n'est-il pas au manoir avec sa mère? Je sais déjà son choix de fuir la serdaigle et ne me trompe pas. Il s'assied avec un signe de tête en guise de bonjour entre lui et la rêveuse excentrique.

- Bonsoir Harry! Tu es beau ce soir!

- Merci Luna. Tu es très jolie aussi. Ces minuscules pommes de pin dorées sont très jolies en boucles d'oreille.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Tu n'es pas au manoir, Draco?

- Ma mère passe le réveillon chez le lointain cousin qui m'a hébergé pendant son emprisonnement. Elle n'a pu l'éviter. Je ne les ai que trop vus lui et sa tribu cet été. Poudlard représente plus ma famille qu'eux que je n'avais jamais vus avant ce séjour peu agréable où l'on m'a rappelé la condition de mon père à longueur de journée. Je me suis senti humilié jour après jour sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, n'ayant nulle part où aller d'autre.

- Pourquoi me confies-tu ça Draco?

- Si je ne te le dis pas à toi, à qui vais-je le dire? Tu es le seul qui peut comprendre ce que j'ai éprouvé. J'ai compris bien des choses cet été.

- ...

- Et toi? tu n'es pas parti avec Weasley et Granger?

- Non! Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver en présence de Ginny, depuis que j'ai rompu avec elle il y a un froid entre nous... Quant à Hermione et Ron, ils sont assez préoccupés l'un de l'autre ces derniers temps et ça m'agace un peu.

Je le sens surpris et mal à l'aise de lui avoir confié cela. Il tortille ses doigts autour de ma branche droite sous le regard gris qui le fixe.

- Tu te sens mal à l'aise et de trop... je comprends. murmure son voisin.

- En effet.

- Pourquoi une tenue moldue? Ce n'est pas une critique, elle te va plutôt bien... j'essaye seulement de comprendre, fait la voix traînante.

- Je ne sais pas.

- ...

- Peut-être que dans ces vêtements, je me sens plus moi-même, juste Harry et pas encore et toujours l'Elu du monde sorcier...

Harry lui en a dit plus sur lui en deux phrases que pendant ces sept années. Ils se consacrent un long moment à leur repas sans rien dire. Puis le serpentard pose une question qui m'affole.

- Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas des lentilles?

- Mes lunettes ne me servent pas qu'à voir...

- C'est vrai tu les martyrises à chaque fois que tu es mal à l'aise ou que tu t'énerves c'est-à-dire souvent. fait l'autre avec un sourire légèrement moqueur qui embellit son visage et étonne mon possesseur.

- ...

- Je te connais bien. Il faut connaître ses adversaires.

- Nous ne sommes plus de vrais ennemis depuis longtemps, fait Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Je sais mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de t'observer que ça fait partie de ma vie, avoue le serpentard.

- Vous vous aimez beaucoup en fait, les interrompt Luna à voix haute, et depuis longtemps.

Sous l'œil amusé du jeune Malefoy, je le sens qui triture encore ma branche droite. Une bonne partie des regards de la tablée sont tournés vers eux ce dont se moque apparemment Draco. L'arrivée des desserts les dispense de répondre au grand soulagement du vainqueur de Voldemort. Pourquoi jette-t-il ces fréquents coups d'œil que je qualifierais de curieux au blond? Qu'essaie-t-il de savoir? ou de deviner? je l'ignore...je l'aide à le regarder mais ne sait ce qu'il cherche. L'autre semble n'être qu'indifférence. Pourtant non! je surprends un même bref regard de sa part quand il croit qu'il ne l'aperçoit pas... Le repas achevé, une musique d'ambiance se fait entendre en arrière plan. Il n'y a pas assez de monde pour organiser une soirée dansante et de toute façon il n'y a que trois filles présentes si l'on excepte les professeurs. Draco parle quidditch avec son voisin de gauche et Luna raconte à qui veut l'écouter que les nargoles aiment particulièrement les sapins de Noël.

Il s'ennuie, je le sais, je le sens, il soupire légèrement avant de se lever et de sortir. Il ouvre la lourde porte principale et s'assied sur la plus haute marche du perron abritée par un encorbellement. Il regarde le paysage enneigé qui s'étale sous ses yeux, il m'essuie doucement, il a retrouvé son calme.

- Tu es inconscient, tu vas avoir froid.

Une belle cape me frôle et vient se poser sur les épaules de Harry et une mince silhouette s'assoit à ses côtés.

- C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas? fait Harry.

- Oui! Parce que c'est inviolé! dès qu'ils vont la fouler aux pieds, ça ne ressemblera plus à rien et c'est pour tout pareil... Ils abîment tout.

- ...

- Je vais rentrer ce soir au manoir, vide de toute présence indésirable pour la première fois depuis deux ans. J'ai hâte de le retrouver. Que vas-tu faire?

- Je pourrais m'avancer en potion, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir cet extrême courage.

- Je ne comprends pas! Tu es considéré comme le sauveur du monde sorcier et tu es seul pour ces vacances de Noël. Viens avec moi!

- Ce n'est pas ma place Draco. Je pourrais être chez moi, dans la maison que m'a léguée mon parrain. J'ai préféré rester ici plutôt que d'affronter mes souvenirs.

- J'ai compris! Je suis encore trop noir pour toi!

- Non! Ce sont tes retrouvailles avec ta mère. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un spectateur pour gâcher ça et surtout pas moi.

Je vois l'autre hésiter avant de se lever...

- Ta cape Draco!

- Garde là, tu me la rendras à la rentrée.

- Merci.

- Harry?

- Oui?

- Joyeux Noël!

- Joyeux Noël à toi et à ta mère aussi.

- Merci.

Nous regardons ensemble la mince silhouette s'éloigner et disparaître dans le rectangle lumineux qui s'ouvre, symbolisant la chaleur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai passé quinze jours de vacances pénibles pendant lesquels il a cherché la solitude à tout prix, ne tolérant la présence des autres que lors des repas pris à la table commune. Il a fait une exception pour le jour de Noël, dont il a passé la majeure partie chez Hagrid. Les cadeaux reçus du terrier sont rangés dans un tiroir, le pull orange de Molly Weasley, le livre "Les potions faciles" de Hermione, l'écharpe de Ron, les plus récentes inventions de George, l'appeau pour appeler les jobarbilles de Hagrid, le tee-shirt de Ginny devant lequel je l'avais entendu pousser un soupir excédé. Il avait rédigé, pour la famille Weasley et Hermione, quelques phrases banales où il remerciait chacun de lui avoir envoyé un cadeau. Cela avait été son seul contact avec l'extérieur pendant ces quinze jours, exception faite d'une visite très courte à Pré-au-Lard pour un achat un peu spécial.

Là, à ma place habituelle à côté de son lit, j'attends son réveil et justement c'est ce qui se produit. Déjà je retrouve ma place devant son regard. Il prend en dessous de son oreiller la lettre cachetée de vert reçue de Narcissa Malefoy et la relit une fois de plus. Je suis étonnée qu'il ne la sache pas encore par cœur tant il l'a lue et relue, cette missive d'une mère qui parle avec amour de son fils. Maintenant il entre dans la grande salle, où tous les étudiants se racontent bruyamment leurs vacances, leurs sorties, leurs cadeaux... Avant toute chose il jette un coup d'œil vers la table des verts et argent et s'en détourne rassuré. Il embrasse tendrement Hermione, accole Ron puis déjeune rapidement sans voir un regard gris inquiet suivre ses gestes. Il n'attend pas les amoureux occupés à se donner la becquée et se dirige vers la classe du cours de potion. Une main posée sur son épaule l'arrête.

- Tu me fuis?

- Mais non... Tu as passé de bonnes vacances au manoir?

- J'ai été heureux de retrouver ma mère. Tu as été malade?

- Non! Pourquoi?

- Tu as maigri... Tu as l'air fatigué...

- ...

- J'ai un cadeau de Noël pour toi, il est dans ma valise que je n'ai pas encore défaite. On peut se voir plus tard?

- Si tu veux.

- Dans la bibliothèque après les cours?

- Oui.

La journée semble se traîner et cette dernière heure de cours particulièrement. J'ai hâte qu'elle finisse! Le cours d'histoire de la magie, comme d'habitude, est insipide et donc ne le détourne pas de son appréhension. Il m'a déjà retirée de son nez une bonne centaine de fois, nettoyée, astiquée, ... Il va user mes verres à force! Dès son entrée à la bibliothèque, il balaye du regard les rayonnages et les tables de lecture à la recherche d'une chevelure d'un blond pâle qu'il ne trouve pas.

- Tu me cherches? fait une voix derrière lui.

- En effet.

- Viens! allons dans un coin tranquille...

Ils s'asseyent à une table non loin de la réserve, tout au fond de la bibliothèque.

- Je suis allé faire des achats avec ma mère au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai vu ça pour toi, fait Draco incertain en lui tendant un écrin.

- J'y suis allé aussi, fait Harry plus calme devant l'appréhension qu'il sent en son vis-à-vis.

Il pose devant lui un paquet oblong assez long emballé de vert et argent ce qui fait sourire le serpentard puis il prend l'écrin et l'ouvre. Sur une chaîne faite de mailles forçat en or blanc il y a un petit vif d'or en or de deux couleurs qui palpite. A travers moi, grâce à moi, il s'émerveille de la finesse du bijou.

- Il est magnifique, Draco, fait-il avec un regard étonné sur celui-ci.

- Quand tu le mettras, il s'adaptera à ton pouls et battras des ailes imperceptiblement au même rythme, comme une présence tout contre toi. Je voulais quelque chose qui te sorte de ta solitude sans te gêner, fait-il en regardant Harry caresser le bijou du bout de l'index.

Il tend la main vers son paquet et l'ouvre. Il découvre un petit coffret long en marqueterie avec ses initiales et un serpent d'argent incrustés. A l'intérieur sur un fond de velours vert foncé repose une baguette finement ouvragée, comme sur l'étui un serpent et ses initiales sont incrustés.

- Mais...

- Je connais ta magie et Ollivander aussi, explique Harry.

- Je ne comprends pas! Il a fermé sa boutique et de toute façon, il refuse de vendre aux Malefoy la moindre baguette.

- Il est encore au chemin de traverse pour enseigner son art à son successeur, il me devait un service et moi, je te devais une baguette. Elle fait trente et un centimètres, est en bois très dur de cornouaillier, avec un crin de licorne. Si elle ne te convient pas nous irons en choisir une autre.

- Elle est superbe! je m'attendais à tout mais certainement pas à ça.

- Tu t'attendais à une cravate ou à une paire de charantaises? le taquine Harry.

- En fait je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies acheté quelque chose même si je l'espérais un peu...

- ...

- ...

- Essaie-là!

- Wingardium leviosa!

Aussitôt le livre visé se soulève au grand étonnement du serpentard.

- Tu pourras mieux la tester demain au cours de DFCM.

- Oui. Qu'as-tu fais pendant les vacances?

- Rien! et toi?

- Pas grand chose non plus. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec ma mère. Sans l'influence de mon père, elle est très différente.

- Toi aussi.

- Je ne voulais pas devenir mangemort.

- Je le sais. Ne pense plus à la guerre, regarde devant toi...

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, alors que tu te morfonds en pensant à ceux que tu n'as pas pu sauver...

- Tu te trompes. J'y ai pensé, c'est vrai, mais c'est fini depuis un bon moment. Je réfléchis à mon avenir.

- Il est tout tracé non? Tu veux devenir auror?

- Ce n'est pas pour le moment ma préoccupation principale.

Il m'ôte de ses yeux, m'essuie avec un coin de sa robe de sorcier avant de me chausser à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais été aussi propre que ces derniers temps! Et lui aussi nerveux. Il fixe à nouveau le garçon qui voit sa fébrilité et je l'aide à voir son expression perplexe. Il soupire doucement avant de lui parler à nouveau.

- Tu as fini ton devoir de DFCM?

- Non! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon cours préféré.

- Tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Depuis ce jour-là, les choses évoluent. Les élèves des deux maisons n'ont vraiment compris les faits que lors du cours de défense du lendemain. Les deux anciens ennemis avaient décidé de se placer face à face et tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ça dégénère en duel. Draco essayait sa nouvelle baguette et semblait incertain quant à ses résultats. Quand il fallut lancer un sort d'attaque, il hésita tellement qu'il devint évident qu'il avait peur de blesser son vis-à-vis.

- Vas-y Draco, si il y a un problème je parerai!

- Tu l'auras voulu! avait rétorqué le serpentard en lançant le sort qui fut précis et très puissant.

- Tu vois! lui avait fait Harry en se relevant, elle est parfaite!

Les deux chefs des maisons rivales depuis des siècles avaient fait la paix!

Ils sont même souvent ensemble et tous ont noté que si ce n'est pas le cas pendant un moment leur humeur s'en ressent. Je suis, moi, aux premières loges pour constater les faits et en subir les conséquences... Hermione et Ron ont dû s'habituer à voir le serpentard avec leur ami mais ne s'approchent pas plus que nécessaire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour des petits cœurs roses comme l'appelle Harry. Si il ose prononcer le nom de Voldemort, celui de Saint-Valentin lui fait peur. Ce matin il a décidé d'éviter la grande salle et l'envoi des petits mots parfumés de ses admiratrices. Il vole sur le terrain de quidditch depuis plus d'une heure quand un second joueur portant la tenue verte des joueurs de l'équipe serpentard vient le rejoindre. Ce n'est que vers midi qu'ils se retrouvent dans les vestiaires pour une douche. Posée sur le rebord du muret qui sépare les deux douches, pleine de buée, je distingue à peine sa main qui me cherche. C'est une autre main qui me saisit, m'essuie soigneusement et me met doucement dans la sienne. J'entends Harry qui le remercie. Ensemble, ils se dirigent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner.

- Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi? demande Draco.

- Dans le salon rose de Madame Pieddodu?

- Prendre une bièraubeurre avec moi aux Trois Balais?

- C'est nettement plus tentant.

C'est donc avec un Draco emmitouflé dans plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements qu'il se promène dans le petit village sorcier croisant d'innombrables couples main dans la main, bouche contre bouche. Aux trois balais, ils retrouvent Hermione et Ron, Seamus et Lavande, Dean et Ginny... Ils se regardent hésitant à rejoindre les trois couples à leur table, font un signe de la main aux amoureux mais s'éloignent. Draco, une main posée sur son épaule, guide Harry vers une table qui vient de se libérer. Si ce dernier ne semble pas faire attention au geste il n'en est pas de même de ses amis qui ne les quittent pas du regard. Pourtant moi, je sais qu'il l'a remarqué, je sens la veine de sa tempe pulser tout contre moi, comme je vois le regard de Draco posé par l'échancrure de son pull en V sur le petit vif d'or qui n'a pas quitté son cou depuis six semaines.

Ils parlent de tout et de rien! Draco a un humour mordant qui égratigne aussi bien les serpentard que les gryffondor. Je le vois heureux chaque fois qu'il entend le rire de Harry. Quand un couple composé d'un griffon et d'une serpent franchit le seuil de la taverne, il sourit et les désigne à son compagnon.

- Tu crois que Dumbledore serait ravi?

- Il serait encore plus content de nous voir ensemble, répond Harry tranquillement.

Parmi les derniers, ils reprennent le chemin de l'école. Le silence s'installe entre eux et c'est sans un mot qu'ils font le chemin jusqu'aux abords de la cabane hurlante. Harry lance un regard moqueur vers son voisin.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça! je ne me rappelle que trop bien combien tu m'as ridiculisé.

- Il faut dire qu'à cette époque tu étais un sacré petit con!

- N'exagère pas, Harry! murmure-t-il.

Je lui montre l'éclair de souffrance dans les yeux gris et de suite je le sens mal à l'aise, il sait qu'il l'a blessé. Il l'arrête en le saisissant par le bras, le prend par la nuque, pose son front contre le sien et lui demande dans un murmure de l'excuser. Les bras de Draco se referment autour de lui et ils restent là, enlacés un long moment.

- Il faut rentrer.

- Je sais. On pourrait manger ensemble ce soir?

- Tu veux que j'aille dîner à la table des serpentard?

- Oublie, c'est stupide.

Il remonte au dortoir pour ranger sa veste et se change en prenant bien son temps, il sort la lettre de Narcissa de sous son matelas, la contemple sans même la déplier puis redescend vers la grande salle. Je ne sais ce qu'il a en tête mais il me fait peur. Il s'arrête devant la grande porte fermée, m'enlève de son nez, m'essuie une fois de plus, me plie, me déplie, me malmène avant de me remettre en place... la situation semble grave! Il pousse les portes, la salle est comble et bruisse de conversations. Il se dirige vers la table des verts et argent et s'assoit en face de Draco qui lève la tête incrédule puis accroche son regard et ne le lâche plus. Petit à petit, tous se tournent vers le Survivant assis à la table serpentard et un silence mortel se fait.

Harry se détourne du regard gris et fixe à sa table le sixième année qui était à Pré-au-Lard avec la vert et argent, qui comprend parfaitement le message et va s'asseoir à côté de son amoureuse, ensuite il se tourne vers Neville qui opine, se lève et va s'installer à côté de Luna. Dans les minutes qui suivent d'autres changements s'opèrent suivis par les professeurs sidérés La directrice sourit et fait un petit signe de tête approbateur à Harry.

- Tu es définitivement un gryffondor, lui fait une voix tendrement amusée.

- Je ne suis un griffon que parce que je l'ai voulu. Le choixpeau a voulu me mettre à serpentard, c'est moi qui ai refusé.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais tout cela?

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on dîne ensemble? mais je te préviens, demain tu viens chez les gryffondor.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ce soir Draco est censé rendre à Harry sa politesse d'hier et dîner à la table des rouges et or. D'apparence impassible, Harry guette la porte d'entrée depuis un moment. Il a à peine entrevu le serpentard aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun et avaient regagné chacun leur salle commune pour travailler un devoir à faire par groupe de quatre, Harry étant avec Hermione, Ron et Neville. La grande salle se remplit peu à peu et le dîner va commencer quand apparaît enfin le vert et argent. Il se dirige dos droit, tête fièrement levée vers la table des gryffondor. L'ancien masque plein d'arrogance malfoyenne qu'il a collé une fois de plus sur son visage raconte à Harry, mieux que des mots, l'effort qu'il fait. Il prend place en face de son ami.

- Vous allez nous faire ce coup là tous les soirs? Tu nous a demandé Harry si nous avions envie d'avoir à notre table un mangemort?

- Qui est ce "nous"? Tu parles pour qui, Seamus?

- Tu crois qu'il est apprécié par beaucoup parmi nous?

- Alors là, c'est le moindre de mes soucis Finnigan! intervint Draco d'une voix tranchante. Je ne suis pas là pour vous.

- Tu t'es peut-être arrangé pour être l'ami du survivant, mais nous tu ne nous trompes pas. fit Ginny.

- Ce qui te dérange Weasley, ce ne serait pas plutôt qu'il ne soit plus dans tes bras?

- Tu es bien toujours le même con arrogant...

- Ça suffit. Draco est ici à ma demande, il n'y tient pas plus que vous. Il semblerait qu'il ait raison, que mon amitié soit mal placée et que je vous surestime. Si ça vous pose un problème, c'est le vôtre et vous le réglerez avec vous-même. Il faudra vous habituer à sa présence et je ne veux plus entendre un mot à ce sujet!

Draco regarde le griffon qui le défend avec stupéfaction, il fait preuve d'une autorité et d'un charisme surprenant. Personne ensuite n'ose rien dire et le repas se déroule en silence, jusqu'au départ des deux amis.

- Je suis désolé Draco, je t'assure je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Tu crois toujours que les autres ont ta grandeur d'âme...

- Et j'ai parfois raison... lui dit Harry avec un regard en coin.

- On va faire un tour dans le parc?

- Si tu veux! Attends je vais chercher des capes, la tienne que j'ai toujours et la mienne.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent... Le printemps est là et avec lui les promenades plus longues et plus agréables dans le parc. Les couples se promènent main dans la main ou se cachent dans les buissons pour trouver un peu d'intimité. La seule différence est peut-être que les maisons se sont mélangées dans ces couples et qu'il n'y a plus de passions interdites.

- Fin de cette semaine ce sont les vacances de printemps qui commencent, tu viens les passer au manoir?

- ...

- Harry? Tu vas me trouver quel prétexte cette fois?

- J'accepte.

- Tu acceptes?

- Je t'ai dit oui...

Je vois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça le petit serpent. Sa réponse le surprend. Leur relation n'a pas changé ou si peu. Harry promène un regard rêveur sur les abords du lac. Quand ils sont sortis, ils ont trouvé l'endroit qu'ils occupent d'habitude en dessous du saule pleureur, occupé par les griffons. Il regarde ses amis et je sais ses pensées, il ne les comprend plus. Ils n'arrivent pas à dépasser les clivages établis sous de fallacieux prétextes.

- Que regardes-tu?

- Eux.

- Tu regrettes?

- Que vas-tu chercher là?

- Tu as commencé par dédaigner mon amitié pour la leur.

- Ce que tu montrais à cette époque de ta personnalité ne poussait pas à se lier avec toi. Je suis bien avec le Draco qui laisse voir ce qu'il est réellement. Je suis déçu de leur comportement. Ils me manquent un peu.

- Ils te manquent beaucoup. corrige le serpentard avec tristesse.

- Non! Nous sommes partis en vacances ensemble cet été dans le sud de la France. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul que là devant la mer bleue, avec eux en train de s'aimer derrière moi.

Je sens doucement un peu d'eau sur le bord inférieur de mon verre, une larme ou deux d'un chagrin vite maîtrisé.

- Harry, fait une voix désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, laisse. lui répond-il en se tournant vers lui.

Peut-être que si il n'y avait pas ses larmes? Mais elles sont là... Draco doucement les essuie du bout du pouce, la caresse se termine dans la nuque qu'il tient pour attirer à lui le visage de Harry et doucement effleurer ses lèvres des siennes avec une tendresse infinie. Il éloigne son visage s'attendant peut-être à un rejet, ou tout au moins à une réaction qui ne vient pas. Réalise-t-il que si il ne dit rien, mon grand dadais, il va le perdre son joli serpent? Il le regarde seulement! Et j'ai l'impression de brûler tant leurs regards sont intenses. Quand enfin il parle c'est pour poser une question que je trouve stupide...

- Explique moi Draco.

- Je n'aime pas les filles...

- Et?

- Je suis gay! Voilà tu es satisfait? fait-il d'une voix rageuse.

- Oui. Ça fait un moment que j'attends que tu te sentes assez proche de moi pour me le dire.

- ...

- Tu veux être mon petit-ami?

- Devant tout le monde? Devant tes amis? fait-il incertain.

- Oui.

- ...

- Je serai très fier de sortir avec Draco Malefoy...

- ...

C'est Harry qui cette fois cherche les lèvres de Draco, pour un baiser plus appuyé, caressant, pressant, mordillant, passant délicatement une langue indiscrète sur la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon, franchissant la douce barrière close pour boire l'humidité mystérieuse de sa bouche. Tendrement front contre front, ils calment les battements de leur cœur. A sa tempe, je sens son pouls battre la chamade contre ma branche droite. Ils ne voient pas les regards furibonds que les griffons posent sur eux.

Ce soir, une fois de plus, ils sont le centre d'intérêt de toute la grande salle quand ils se dirigent vers la table des serpentards.

- Ils sont déjà au courant, chuchote Draco.

- Un peu plus tard, un peu plus tôt, ce n'est pas important.

Les serpentard n'ont jamais montré d'animosité envers Harry, par calcul, indifférence, respect de celui qui est redevenu naturellement leur chef de file? Ils sont toujours restés à l'écart quand il était à leur table. Ce soir encore, il n'y a aucune remarque. Seuls les regards discrets lancés vers eux et que je vois montrent que la nouvelle a fait tout le tour de l'école. Leur attitude n'est pas différente des autres jours, ce n'est qu'une fois le repas fini et qu'ils sortent dans le parc que leurs mains se joignent.

Pas une seule fois ce soir, il ne m'a nettoyée ou malmenée. Draco s'est assis dos contre le saule attirant vers lui Harry qui s'est installé entre ses jambes, le dos contre sa poitrine, la tête posée en arrière sur son épaule. Les bras du serpentard sont venus l'enserrer et profitant du simple contact de l'autre, ils rêvent. Ils ont fait du chemin vers la maturité, beaucoup de chemin et je suis heureuse d'y participer un tant soit peu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils foulent enfin le quai 9 ¾. Un peu à l'écart de la cohue des parents venus récupérer leur progéniture, nous voyons, fière et belle, la mère de Draco. Je vois beaucoup de regards les suivre quand ils se dirigent vers elle. Harry la salue, tandis que son fils après un « Bonjour mère. » lui offre un bras sur lequel elle pose sa main avec empressement. Harry, après un regard d'excuse vers son petit-ami et sa mère, va dire bonjour à la famille Weasley. Il a l'immense surprise de voir la mère de son petit-ami le suivre et les saluer brièvement à son tour cautionnant ainsi implicitement la relation de son fils avec le Survivant. Ensuite, ils quittent ensemble la plate-forme sous les regards interdits ou choqués.

Depuis leur arrivée au manoir, je vois Draco lancer de nombreux regards inquiets vers un Harry qui une fois de plus martyrise ma pauvre branche droite.

- Harry? Ça ne va pas?

- Si. Pas de problème.

- Bien. On va voir ta chambre?

- Je te suis.

Après avoir gravi le grand escalier, ils enfilent un long couloir aux murs tapissés de portraits des ancêtres Malefoy. Draco s'arrête devant une porte presque au bout du corridor et l'ouvre devant Harry et je découvre en même temps que lui une grande chambre lumineuse entièrement décorée dans un camaïeu de beiges et dont la porte fenêtre grande ouverte en cette douce fin de journée donne sur le parc.

- Elle te plait?

- Elle est superbe Draco

- Ici tu as la salle de bain et cette porte ouvre sur ma chambre, tu es libre de la fermer si tu le désires. Tu veux la voir?

- Oui. J'aimerais connaître ton univers.

La chambre de Draco ressemble beaucoup à celle de Harry, mais le ton dominant est un gris perle soutenu d'un gris souris et d'un vert émeraude. On y trouve un lit immense, d'épais tapis, un bureau ancien patiné par le temps et un fauteuil, quelques objets personnels traînent sur la surface de travail et, seule au mur, une grande photo encadrée représente Draco et Harry lors d'un match de quidditch, le dernier étant en gros plan le vif d'or en main, ravi au nez et à la barbe de son adversaire.

- Tu te rappelles?

- Oui, c'est le dernier match que nous avons joué ensemble, confirme Harry en passant sa main autour de sa taille et en l'attirant tout contre lui d'un geste possessif. Elle vient d'où?

- Colin Crivey!

- Toi? Tu as acheté une photo de nous à Colin?

- Comme tu vois... Non sans le menacer des pires maux de l'enfer si il en soufflait mot à quiconque, fait-il railleur.

- Bonjour Jeune Maître, bonjour Monsieur Potter. fit l'elfe de maison qui venait d'atterrir dans la chambre dans un petit plop.

- Bonjour Wickly. répond Harry sans voir le coup d'œil étonné de son amoureux.

- Madame dit que le dîner est servi.

- Nous descendons.

Je le sens à nouveau nerveux. Une main arrête tendrement celle qu'il veut porter vers moi.

- Arrête de persécuter cette pauvre paire de lunettes, Harry! ma mère t'apprécie, contente toi d'être toi-même et ce sera très bien. Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas en privé comme à l'extérieur... Viens! fait-il en le tirant par la main après avoir doucement baisé ses lèvres.

La soirée se déroule bien mieux que ne le craignait Harry et il a enfin réussi à se détendre lorsque Narcissa demande à Draco d'aller chercher un album photos. Après avoir échangé avec lui quelques banalités sur Poudlard, elle aborde le sujet plus personnel qu'il redoutait.

- Je vois que vous avez suivi mon conseil, Harry.

- Oui. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, Madame.

- Il s'agit du bonheur du mon fils. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous faire quelques recommandations quand j'ai constaté que vous partagiez ses sentiments. Je sais qu'il sera heureux avec vous.

- Je ferai tout pour ça, Madame, même si notre relation n'en est qu'au début et que tout est à construire.

- Je suis sûre que vous y arriverez et appelez moi donc Narcissa.

L'arrivée de Draco le dispense de répondre. La soirée se termine entre les photos de son petit-ami bébé que nous regardons et les anecdotes que Narcissa raconte. Toutes les bêtises que le chéri a faites sont passées en revue au grand dam de celui-ci qui n'y tenant plus prétexte qu'ils sont fatigués et entraîne Harry vers sa chambre, loin des légères moqueries de sa génitrice.

Après une douche, Draco vient s'installer à côté de Harry sur le lit de ce dernier.

- Ainsi tu as comploté avec ma mère pour nous réunir.

- ...

- Ne fais pas cette tête coupable! Je devrais être fâché mais au fond j'en suis ravi.

- Elle m'a juste parlé de toi dans la lettre que tu m'as apportée.

- Je vois. Et comment connais-tu Wickly?

- Le jour où j'ai été au tribunal, j'ai attendu ta mère et je l'ai ramenée ici. Il n'était pas question que je la laisse se débrouiller seule, elle était trop affaiblie par sa détention.

- Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle.

- Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes, mon ange.

- Je voudrais dormir dans tes bras...

- ...

- ...

- Oui. Viens.

Draco se glisse entre les draps et l'enlace.

- Attends. fait-il. Je veux voir tes yeux, mon cœur.

Une main tendre m'enlève de dessus son nez, replie mes branches avec soin et me dépose doucement sur le tapis.

Je ne vois plus rien mais j'entends leurs soupirs et leurs mots d'amour, leurs serments et leurs projets d'avenir... Si une paire de lunettes le pouvait, je soupirerais d'aise en les écoutant s'aimer.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Le commentaire permet de bénéficier d'une réduction d'impôt ! N'hésitez plus, commentez !**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**CECI EST UN MESSAGE POUR LA PROMOTION DES FANFICTIONS:**

_De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! Amis lecteurs, **VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence**! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs!_

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** sur le forum suivant (_.net/myforums/Forum_francophone_ffnet/577456/_) et diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._

_._

_.  
_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Adresse directe : / myforums/ Forum_francophone/ 577456/ (enlever les blancs)_

_Lien direct sur mon profil et dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_PS : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.


End file.
